


Ineffable Prophecies

by NamelessAether



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAether/pseuds/NamelessAether
Summary: Short glimpses (one shots) of everyday life's goofiness and ineffable love between our favourite angel and demon. Written mostly through perspective of God who gladly sends Metatron to listen to possible requests of the readers.▪I do not own characters nor the plot of the book Good Omens. They belong to Neil Gaiman and late Terry Pratchett.▪





	1. The Machine of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little of cars, but I love them anyway. Therefore, here is a tribute with elements of Queen's "I'm in Love With My Car" for Crowley's beloved Bentley. There are also explicit references to the book, like quotes. In case you'll be wondering, I wrote this from God's perspective. I do not own the characters, they belong to Neil Gaiman and late Terry Pratchett.

There was a sudden noise. An explosion. Or was it someone's heart that has been blown into pieces? Crowley slowly turned to face the source of deafening sound. The warm wind slapped his face as the raging fire and smoke tangled together, rising higher and higher, hiding what was left of Bentley. 

The demon slowly sauntered, his walk not being as nearly as relaxed and careless. It was more of a staggering manner as he dragged his snake-leather shoes (if those were shoes at all) over the heated concrete. 

The flame matched the shade of Crowley's eyes which were now wide and held the gaze of defeat. Eventually, he stumbled down to his knees. He was mesmerised by the sight in front of him, shock was doing its job perfectly as Crowley still wasn't able to fully comprehend the image in front of him.

"I had you for almost sixty years...Not a single scratch..." Crowley whispered, his voice was strained as his eyes got the glassy layer. The flames reflected in his eyes, merging with the colour, but he was no longer seeing the smoke. Instead, flashes of memories were beginning to flip in front of him. 

He remembered that day, the Spring of 1925 at the local pub in London. The over-excited gaze of Walter Owen Bentley eagerly spoke to Crowley about that new, brilliant design he had in mind. Surprisingly, or not, Crowley was truly interested and noticed he needed to be careful not to widen his eyes too much so they escape the frames of his already iconic sunglasses. After all, they were rectangular, the shape which was trending at that time.

"The machine of a dream, such a clean machine." Bentley spoke, waving his hands in sort of visionary genius-like manner and Crowley couldn't help himself but purse his lips in interest, slightly raising one of his expressive eyebrows.

"With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam." Indeed, Bentley's eyes gleamed just like the lights of the car would. The man took a sip of his scotch, coughing slightly as he grabbed a paper from his pocket and started drawing a simple sketch, the raw idea. Crowley leaned over the table slightly to get a better glimpse of Bentley's drawing. Walter Bentley stopped and pushed the paper toward Crowley who was slightly confused since the sketch was so unfinished. Yet, he could see a shape. Yes, Crowley could see the promising outcome when his imagination added shapes and other elements that would make a car beautiful.

With a small smirk and quick flick of his fingers, the sketch appeared more developed. The paper was now showing the car that Crowley exactly wanted. The car in which he could hear a gear while holding the wheel. He tossed the paper back towards Bentley who suddenly was sure he drew that design, but was also surprised for a bit.

Nevermind that, he quickly discarded such thought and looked at Crowley with a certain arrogant and proud smile. "You know, Anthony, I want people to be in love with that car. You gotta feel for your automobile."

And a year later, the car was developed and finished, and one of the best samples was immediately gifted to Anthony J. Crowley.

He sat in the car for the first time. Before that he circled the car like snake he is. He got a grip on his boy racer roll bar. Such a thrill when your radials squeal, was all he could think of as he rushed through London with speed of light that was 84 miles per hour. Or approximately 135 kilometers per hour. That is for all you non-english, non-fancy laddies and lassies who have to google these things since you don't know how to calculate them. It is important to mention this was the top speed of Bentley back in 30's. However, Crowley's Bentley miraculously seemed to possess this as the lowest speed possible.

Crowley drew through London with a wicked smile on his face and silently murmured what sounded like the most satanic verse in the entire universe: "I'm in love with my car..." He had been obviously chanting that silently right now, while he watched his beloved car burning.

Aziraphale, or rather a middle-aged woman with quite extravagant make-up and hair stood in front of him with crossed hands. "Crowley, he has a gun and he is pointing it." The angel refered to the army human who was giving them their last warnings.

"I'm in love with my car, I'm in love with my-I'M HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" Crowley snapped, but it was rather a sad snap. His eyes did not pierce Aziraphale, but they quickly returned to mourn the car meters away in front of him.

"Crowley! I am the nice one! You can't expect me to do the dirty work!" Soft as he was, Aziraphale sighed, making the orange locks of Madame Tracy wiggle as he left Crowley grieve and got rid of the young man. Those who have read my words written by two remarkable spawns of Earth back in 1990 know that the young soldier was in fact sent home by Aziraphale. Yes, read the book too. After all, it wasn't in angels' nature to send people to worse places. Not that the worse place of where Armageddon was happening existed at the current moment.

Back to Crowley's mind, which was now filled with images of him and Aziraphale driving in the Bentley. The disruption annoyed the demon, and he thought of telling Aziraphale he had to forget him, to tell him to rather buy him a new carburetor. But the angel would probably make tracks saying this is the end, and then the cars wouldn't talk back. They'll just be four wheeled friends now. No. Crowley loved his car. And he loved giving Aziraphale a lift even though the angel disliked his way of driving. Yet the demon didn't understand why. The pedestrians knew the risks they were taking by crossing the road. And what was fun in going slowly?

When Crowley was cruisin' in overdrive, he didn't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive. He loved speed and he was a perfect driver, we cannot deny that. After all, Crowley's unique trait as a demon, his imagination, is probably what kept him and Aziraphale safe while driving through centre of London over 90 miles per hour or 145 kilometers per hour. Bentely was absoultely the safest car. You wouldn't get such performance from a modern car.

Crowley grabbed the leftover of his Bentley for which me, the creator of ehteral beings and universe does not know what is called like since it is the handwork of mortals. 

“I had it from new, you know. It wasn’t a car, it was more a sort of whole body glove.” Crowley spoke, knowing only Aziraphale could understand this if the angel listened to him at all. "You were a good car." The demon spoke and kissed the piece of metal like it was piece of relic.

Indeed, the flames seemed to form a halo around the Bentley. Or were those horns instead? Not that it really mattered to this demon anymore. He was on his own side and he had started the journey in his Bentley, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to finish it in the Bentley as well. The demon’s loyalty to the car is not to be disputed.

"Rest in peace." Crowley got up, leaving his automolove with a heavy grip on his heart, walking toward his angelove.


	2. Our Ineffable Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel and a demon spend an ordinary evening in each other's company at Aziraphale's bookshop. With few glasses of alcohol and a right kind of bebop they even end up dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley

That night was nothing ordinary and nothing stranger than usual, but it was still a perfect night as both an angel and a demon thought so. It was a ritual, now more frequent after all Armagedidn't thingy. Firstly, meeting at St. James Park, feeding ducks. Then the dinner at the Ritz with a few glasses of champange which are slowly replaced by wine once Crowley drops them at Aziraphale's bookshop.

It is a peacefull atmosphere, the broken but somehow still-working gramophone plays some slow, slightly boring music if any of them even tried to listen to it. It played just so it wouldn't let any silence settle in. Silence meant loneliness and that was a shadowish feeling both Crowley and Aziraphale feared they will start to feel now that they have chosen their own side.

They weren't aware this wasn't possible. After all, it is not like Heaven or Hell ever tried to keep them company, and if they did, it certainly wasn't pleasant. Their company was pleasant. No. It was more then pleasant, both could tell. Crowley was aware that even Bentley seemed cold without Aziraphale's presence on passenger's sit. And Aziraphale was aware that piles of books in his bookshop resembled a desert without a certain demonic presence. Not that they would admit that. At least they wouldn't say, but they could show.

"You know, angel, it was good to see Heaven. I've almost forgotten how incredibly dull that place is. I mean, I like open space concepts, but without addition of douche, sparkly bunch of snobbish dudes. How ineffably boring place." Crowley spoke, sprawling on Aziraphale's couch. The furniture possessed some silly pattern as most of Aziraphale's things. The demon found himself surprisingly often reflecting upon themselves, how he liked open space while Aziraphale had horror vacui (fear of empty space, a term known for romanesque and gothic style of relief sculpting. I've never liked it.). It is no wonder why he liked tartan. It was regular like Heaven, but never spacious like it.

"Well...It was bearable. Until hoverboards came. That just crossed every line." Aziraphale blurted out, alcohol slowly pulling a hazy curtain over his mind. Crowley couldn't help but laugh. Well, it was already hilarious seeing angels going around on that thing, but imagining Aziraphale trying to operate hoverboard was something utterly precious.

"I assume it recalls some rather unpleasant memories, am I right?" Crowley playfully smirked at him, raising his eyebrows and stretching his long legs even further, and wider. Aziraphale gently glared at him, because only an angel can perform a gentle glare.

"Well, your flat would be a perfect ground for that. Until you fall and break something, either an arm or that nice statue of yours." For a moment, Crowley wanted to ask on which statue did Aziraphale mean, but it was off-topic and his expression slightly changed when he remembered angel looking at one particular statue at his flat.

Instead, Crowley leaned forward, waving with a bottle of wine as he tried to pour it into his glass. Aziraphale just watched him from the armchair next to sofa, holding his glass with both hands already.

"You really think my sauntering skills are the one of an angel? Your lot, well, your ex-lot, does not dance at all. Demons, on the other hand, dance occasionally. And if you ignore with who you are surrounded, their glares and the fact that they would very much like to choke you...it can be fun. In a way." Crowley said, slightly grimacing as he remembered all the ugly faces he would gladly squirt holy water at with cheap plant mister. Aziraphale looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes now darker and certainly not as clear as they were few minutes ago. The bottles were getting empty.

"How could you dance between those piles of rubbish you have down there?"

"Not my department." Crowley imitated the most annoyingly Gabriel-like voice ever and made Aziraphale laugh until the angel blushed. Well, it was strange to mock your boss after obeying him for more than 6,000 years.

"But..." Crowley said, raising his forefinger which was now pointed at the pile of books left of Aziraphale and in next second at the angel, while it was already ready to point something else. Nothing of sauntering skills under the influence of alcohol, I'm afraid.

"Your bookshop basically resembles that kind of place, piled and stuffed. I mean, it would be like dancing in your bookshop. Have you ever danced in your bookshop?"

"No, I did not. Are you comparing my bookshop with Hell?" Aziraphale questioned Crowley, slightly furrowing his eyebrows as the demon chuckled, but that smile was not completely humorous.

"Well, it is full of stuff. You are not the most organised person. It does resemble Hell, but no. I would never compare your bookshop with it. You know I like it here." Aziraphale almost choked on his wine which he was taking a sip of. He widened his eyes as he looked at his equally drunken companion. Crowley smirked slightly, leaning back on the sofa.

"You do? But you hate tartan and you are certainly not fan of books." Aziraphale stated in surprised voice. Crowley frowned, finally discarding his sunglasses, throwing them in the unknown corner of bookshop.

"I never said I hate tartan. It is just outdated and not stylish at all." Crowley looked at Aziraphale, and demon's gaze seemed softer and more sincere. It caught angel's attention. Well, more like, the amber of Crowley's eyes captivated him. He knew Crowley wasn't particularly fond of his eyes, but angel always liked them. It was almost ineffable, the reason why he liked demon's eyes.

"It is not about the preferances, angel. It is about the atmosphere you feel when you enter the place that is so characterised. I mean, it feels like...well, you. It is cosy, warm and though, I cannot feel love, I believe there is that odd presence." Crowley said still looking at Aziraphale who now gave the demon a smile so fondful that Crowley felt he was getting melted by holy water, but in a good way.

"Oh, Crowley, that was really...well, which adjective am I allowed to use so I don't insult you?"

"Whatever you wish." Crowley said, smiling in a pure way no demon could smile. Aziraphale was almost taken aback. Crowley basically implied there is no way he could insult him at the way things are now. It felt special in a way.

"Well then, Crowley, you are one lovley turtledove." And Crowley's reaction was priceless. His face heated up, turning into red chilli as he choked on his wine. His amber eyes widened and irises covered half of his eyeballs, like they do when he is stressed.

For a moment, Aziraphale felt the rush of panic and was already ready to apologise, perhaps even perform heimlich maneuver if needed. But Crowley calmed down and looked at the angel with raised eyebrow.

"Turtledove? Where the Heaven do you find these expressions?"

"Books, my dear." Aziraphale spoken with slightly smug smile spreading over his angelic face. Crowley noticed that and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Anyway, I am still better at dancing." The demon murmured, finally finishing the bottle of wine, trying to get that last drop fall into the wine glass. Aziraphale let out a sound that resembled a giggle and earned a good-natured glare from Crowley. However, Crowley was surprised when he recognised the hint of mischievious challenging in angel's bluish eyes.

"Oh, really? And how can you be so sure? You've never seen me dancing. Neither have I seen you." Angel spoke watching as Crowley suddenly got up but had to immediately sit down because all got too dizzy for a few moments.

Eventually, the demon managed to stand on his feet as he approached Aziraphale. The angel felt his heart beat uncontrollably raising as the demon lowered himself at the eye-level, grabbing a side of armchair, right behind Aziraphale's left shoulder as he leaned in closer.

"Is that a challenge, angel?" Crowley spoke, smirking as he purposley tried to make Aziraphale feel certain discomfort. It was always fun when he got nervous. Quite a little show. It was probably one of the cruelest things Crowley was able to do to his angel. Well, he wasn't his angel. No. He can't go that way. He cannot start referring to him as his.

"If you say so. Show me what you've got." Aziraphale smirked finishing his own bottle. Crowley laughed, letting out a very human-like sound that Aziraphale loved to hear. Crowley's lean form sauntered toward the old, ancient gramophone.

"Alright, you asked for it. Prepare for the most outrageous, demonic movements ever." He said and suddenly, a completely different music started to play. It was louder, the beat was stronger and the sound itself was an opposite side of coin from the previous one. Bebop played. Of course, Crowley knew the song. It was commonly played at those Hell gatherings, because he was mostly the DJ with good taste. The rest of the demons never really got anything against Haddaway's _What Is Love?_, but Crowley was now dancing for Aziraphale. Angels were certainly different cases. Crowley found himself hoping Aziraphale likes the song.

Naturally, when one is drunk and a demon, dancing is certainly not the most spectacular scene to witness. Crowley started moving his hips like a snake he is, trying to look cool, we may suppose. His movements were not calm, but fast and expressive. Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle as Crowley turned around and staggered. Yes, this wasn't something you would call good dancing at all.

"I bet Freddie Mercury would have been ashamed to see you dancing to that like this."

"Oh, you think you can do better, angel? Go on, stage is all yours." Crowley gestured dramatically, making his fiery bangs fall over his forehead. He was a mess, angel could tell. But oddly very attractive mess. Angel did not make a move at all, so Crowley approached him and pulled him up. Crowley caught Aziraphale's hand and led him to that small space that wasn't covered with pile of books for some reason. If any of them was sober, they would have probably pulled away their hands, or wouldn't even found themselves in hand-holding situation. But now...This was only a very pleasant feeling. Both of them let themselves enjoy it. It was natural.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley managed to make gramophone play something more suitable for Aziraphale. Angel almost instantly blushed when he heard all too familiar rythym of gavotte dance. Crowley was obviously amused by this, the smirk of a snake appeared on his face.

"Angels don't dance." Aziraphale almost whispered, his lips slowly curving into a smile. But Crowley was always stubborn.

"But my angel does." And then his eyes widened, the yellow flame of snake eyes burnt. Crowley realised a second too late what he just said, how he referred to Aziraphale. Demon's heart beat grew faster, like it was preparing for heartattack as he gaped at Aziraphale whose expression was encrypted. The angel was highly aware how Crowley called him. Yet, as much as he thought it should be a negative feeling, it was not. He could only feel quite extraordinary amount of fondness, endearing love and alcohol clouding his better judgement.

"Fortunately, better than my demon."

If Crowley thought he would feel better if Aziraphale didn't mind being called his, he was wrong. The situation only made him feel as if he was to explode. No. No. No. It can't be. Demons cannot feel...that. Demons are soul-less. No. This must be alcohol, human poison. And this is how Crowley shrug away the thought. After all, angel was enough of a bastard to try to corner Crowley with a witty remark. However, one thing was sure, this angel will be dancing no matter what.

"Not likely."

"Greater challenge for me would be to teach you gavotte." Aziraphale beamed, almost too hopeful he will make Crowley dance gavotte. At that sight, Crowley laughed like there was no tomorrow, and Aziraphale joined him. However, Crowley was not prepared on being pulled forward as Aziraphale started dancing. Crowley grimaced as he stepped on angel's feet since he could not follow the movements.

"Angel, stop this!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Crowley! Relax! Now, watch my steps and follow me." Aziraphale gently hit Crowley in between his shoulder blades, making the demon have a straighter posture. His hands found themselves on Crowley's stiff shoulders which almost instantly relaxed under angel's soft touch. Crowley was unable to do something, to protest or smile or anything. He just watched Aziraphale, almost mesmerised by the determination and fondness that clearly reflected in his blue eyes. Aziraphale looked up, meeting Crowley's puzzled gaze, and smiled. Crowley returned the smile as the hint of amusement returned to his yellowish eyes.

Aziraphale started dancing at the slower pace. He tried not making it too complicated for Crowley. Surprisingly, Crowley followed him really well, rarely tangling their feet.

"See? You're pretty go-Oh!" Aziraphale did not manage to finish his sentence as their legs suddnely ravelled together and balance was lost instantly because of their dizzy heads. They found themselves on Aziraphale's soft carpet, with angel on top of Crowley.

The moment was awkward, embarassing and pleasant. As the dizziness slowly faded, they realised how close they were to each other. Their legs trapped, Aziraphale's hands on Crowley's chest, while one of Crowley's arm ended up around angel's waist. Still, all of this was nothing compared to the fact their noses literally touched as they stared into each other's eyes. There was no point in denying they both felt the heavy beat of their hearts, the heat that came with red cheeks and eyes completely drowned in each other's souls. And that was the moment when both of them realised that Crowley has a soul, that Aziraphale is not angelic enough to not love a demon and that neither gavotte nor disco were dances for them.

"Perhaps we should sober up before I do something extremely reckless, stupid and inappropriate." Crowley was the first to break the silence, music has long since stopped playing.

"Yes, it seems I'm in the same situation." Aziraphale nodded and blinked a few times, letting the alcohol disappear from his body. Crowley has done the same. Still, none of them moved. Aziraphale felt as he was the one supposed to move, but there was Crowley's arm still wrapped around his waist. And, frankly, he did not feel like moving away from the demon, not even after sobering up.

"It didn't help, did it?" Crowley chuckled, feeling the same as Aziraphale. Angel blushed slightly, but nodded nevertheless. He would never lie to Crowley, at least not at this point after all they went through together.

"Not at all." Angel whispered, slightly moving his fingers on Crowley's chest, as if he wanted to reassure himself that this moment was real.

"Maybe we should stay like this." Crowley suggested, never breaking the eye contact.

"Perhaps." Aziraphale shrugged. Crowley continued.

"Dancing doesn't seem like our thing."

"Maybe we still haven't found the right dance for us."

"Well, we have time. Eternity, a human could say." Crowley said, but Aziraphale shook his head slightly.

"You don't know that. Time is-"

"Ineffable?" Crowley smirked, waiting for angel's reaction.

"You can put it that way." Aziraphale smiled fondly and leaned slightly closer to Crowley.

"Then, perhaps you wish to start searching for our perfect dance?" Crowley asked as the tone of his voice got more serious, but it was gentle as unburnt feather.

"Yes, Crowley." Aziraphale nodded. Crowley's heart skipped a beat.

"Not too fast?" The demon almost whispered, his voice like wind, nowhere close to harsh, raging fire.

"Whatever suits you." Aziraphale said. Crowley slowly lifted them up, making angel sit in his lap. Aziraphale's hands moved naturally, gently cupping demon's face, fingers tracing his sharp jawline and flaming hair until his arms finally entwined behind Crowley's neck. Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer, hugging his waist. He slowly tilted his head and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What do you say about waltz, angel?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled at him.

The music started playing and notes of emotion so ineffable filled entire bookshop.


	3. Human Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things Crowley and Aziraphale tried out, but not all of them. One of such is human affection, how humans feel and love each other. It invokes curiosity in Crowley, and, soon enough, Azirphale follows too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this for a long time now, but it ended up more complex than I planned to. Anyway, it is quite a long short story, you can see the word count. However, I'm thinking of taking the same concept and writing a similar one shot, but maybe a bit less complicated, more to enjoy and less to deeply reflect upon your own existance, you know. Still, I hope you will like this one. It took me a week to write it.

They were sitting a bench away from that odd couple. They were kissing, as humans do. The odd couple were in fact a demon and an angel, and the demon was the one looking at the two horny teens snogging a bench away. 

"Crowley, my dear, it is rude to stare."

Aziraphale finally spoke, sighing as he realised Crowley will not avert his gaze. The girl kissing the guy already blinked a few times as she noticed a red-haired man staring. For some reason, that didn't stop her yet.

"They are in public place. I can stare as much as I want."

Crowley simply said still not looking away. Instead, he made himself more comfortable as he changed his position of sitting for a better angle. 

"It is still rude."

Aziraphale did not give up. His blue eyes fell on the young couple, but he quickly looked away and focused his attention on ducks. A rather big duck with dirty feathers suddenly became very interesting. 

"I am a demon."

Crowley smirked, still watching the couple. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. St. James Park was a romantic place in a certain way, but these actions were taken always rather intimately. However, both demon and angel knew how times changed and that the younger generations tend to be much more expressive, reckless and shameless. 

"You don't have to be a rude demon."

"And you don't have to be a polite angel."

By now, Aziraphale realised there was no way of convincing Crowley to stop staring. Honestly, angel did not like the fact that passers-by started to notice demon's not-at-all-implicit staring. They got weird looks, more odd than what was given to the young couple. 

"Look at them, draped all over themselves. He will choke her with that tongue."

Crowley was amused, knowing Aziraphale was not watching. The purposely graphic descriptions were enough to embarass the angel and Crowley quite enjoyed doing that. 

"I thought demons were supposed to encourage such acts. After all, it is a physical temptation and could easily grow to lust."

Aziraphale tried to make Crowley feel uncomfortable. But he knew that was mission impossible. The demon had no shame at all. 

"Oh, yes it could and it probably is going to."

Crowley smiled. The girl was slowly getting distracted when she opened her eyes again and realised the red-haired man still did not look away.

"But I have nothing against lust. Well, I never really felt the need to explore it too much. Still, it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is being forced to look at the two idiots in love who have no idea how to kiss."

He hissed almost angrily, which surprised Aziraphale. Crowley was never like this. He never got angry at such silly things. 

"You are not forced to look at them."

Aziraphale pointed out. He already knew what demon's next remark will be.

"Yes, but if I look away I can still hear them. Makes me not want to even imagine what they would be like when the real thing happens."

"What? The real thi-Oh! Oh. Well, we certainly don't need to speculate about such things. It is a human thing, after all."

That caught Crowley's attention. The demon tilted his head to look at the angel from the corner of his snakeish eyes, but he quickly focused back on the couple.

"Never tried it? Never even thought about trying it? Do you even know anything about it?"

Crowley provoked, trying to piss off angel who was getting more and more irritated by this conversation. However, Aziraphale did not act insulted, he simply sighed and answered Crowley's questions.

"I read books, you fool."

Aziraphale retorded making Crowley chuckle. The demon shook his head, making his red bangs fall out of place slightly. Not that his hair was overly tame so that every hair had its own place.

"But that's not the real thing, is it?"

Crowley kept on pushing, but for some reason Aziraphale did not want to give in, so he continued bickering with the demon.

"You are asking me whether I kissed anyone, but you are a demon here. Lust is your lot's thing."

Aziraphale snapped, acting a bit more tetchy than usual when Crowley wanted to irritate him. He didn't like really where this conversation was going, but that was mostly because this topic was unfamiliar to him. And he couldn't see Crowley's point.

"Lust is not necessarily kissing. Also, you are my lot now. Are you implying you did kiss?"

Aziraphale was shocked to see Crowley going to these lentghs in order to make him feel embarassed. It started to seem Crowley's intentions maybe weren't just jesting the angel. 

"Did you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know now, eh?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, as you often like to proudly point out, you are a being of love. Kissing is often linked to love. I am just curious."

Crowley was still staring at the couple. It was harder to talk like this. Aziraphale couldn't see Crowley's face, so how could he possibly know what he was trying to achieve. Usually, Crowley was quite sincere with his feelings, well in the case of showing them. Aziraphale liked that expressive side of his friend, but he didn't like this situation. 

"Wouldn't you like to know now?"

That caught Crowley's attention. The demon tensed, but barely visible shiver passed through him. Not enough for angel to notice, hopefully. Crowley slowly turned to face Aziraphale, with his face returning from blush to normal human skin colour. He put on the facade of confidence as usual before speaking again.

"Well then, why don't you show me your expertise?"

Aziraphale widened his blue eyes in absolute shock. He could feel how his face paled, and suddenly a rush of blood, making it red like Crowley's hair. His lips moved, trying to form comprehensible words or anything that could be said at that moment. He cursed Crowley's glasses, for he wore a blank expression. But Aziraphale knew those eyes weren't blank. They were expressive like swift movement of fire.

"Wh-What?"

But Crowley turned back toward the couple.

"Excuse me! Dude, will you stop staring? What's wrong with you, pervert?"

A male member of the kissing couple stood up and started making a scene. He walked toward Crowley who didn't actually make any move.

"Pervert? That could hardly be considered...stimulating."

Crowley mocked, smirking at the man who grew red from anger he felt. His aura must be so red right now.

"Fucking freak."

The man obviously boiled in rage. His girlfriend stayed away, looking from the distance and biting her badly manicured nails. 

"What? You can't get some bits of this pansy so you're frustrated?"

The man pointed at Aziraphale, using him to insult Crowley. And that was a very bad idea. Crowley may not be typhical demon. Well, he does not consider himself as the part of Hell anymore. But he was still a demon. Not an aardvark.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know."

"Crowley."

Crowley stood up, ignoring Aziraphale's warning voice. He hovered over the man, looking him straight in the eye behind his pitch black glasses.

"You'll very much regret this."

He hissed, looking more like snake with that expression on his face than a human. The man shivered, visibly terrified. However, intimidation wasn't enough. Neither for him to go away, nor for Crowley who wasn't letting go of this so easily. After all, he'd never let someone use angel as a tool to hurt him. 

"Crowley, stop this. Young man, I advise you to go away. For your own good."

Crowley already prepared to start with some of his cursed miracles for the guy. And indeed, the man yelped when he suddenly felt his feet burning. His shoes started smoking, as if they were burning from the inside. He capered toward his girlfriend, desperately trying to take his shoes off, but the fabric was too hot to be touchable. So he started running. And he ran and continued running, probably toward his home. Because that was when the burning sensation would stop and a new surprise in the form of sudden enforcement of tax would appear. 

"Well, that was fun. Fancy a spot of lunch, angel?"

Crowley asked, changing the subject as if he didn't want to continue that topic now that he did not have excuse for not looking at Aziraphale while speaking. Still, angel did learn some things from demon he spent 6,000 years with. He was stubborn. 

"You didn't have to do that."

"You are my friend. It is normal to defend friends."

Crowley dismissed that as quickly as possible. But once again, Aziraphale decided not to drop the subject as easily. 

"He was attacking you more than me."

Angel spoke as he got up and looked at Crowley. They were ready to leave the park. After all, the mood was sullied. It was all thanks to Crowley's funny ideas, but Aziraphale could never be actually angry with the demon. At least not at this point anymore. 

"It doesn't matter. I don't like when people try to hurt me with things I hold dear to my heart."

Crowley spoke, almost absent-mindedly, as if he did not really rethink the words. He just said them out loud, what was on his human heart. He became aware of what he said a bit too late. But there was no turning back now. 

"Well, this is very... kind and nice of you, if you don't mind me using four-letter words."

Aziraphale noticed how Crowley turned stiff, almost like a statue. He could feel yellow snakeish eyes looking at him at the corner of his glasses. He was obviously waiting for Aziraphale's reaction. However, even though the words spoken by Crowley surely tickled his heart and made him slightly blush, Aziraphale still wished to reassure the demon that everything was all right. 

"Not anymore, angel. Lunch?"

Crowley's shoulders eased, he relaxed when he realised Aziraphale is not holding onto his every word. The angel wasn't analysing him at all. Or at least, that is what Aziraphale wanted. Maybe Crowley's words offended him, but he was still too good to show that to Crowley. One would say it is angel's job description, but Crowley knew it was just part of Aziraphale. What he didn't know is that angel wasn't offended at all for having a demon who cares for him dearly.

"Yes, of course."

And so they went to Ritz as always, a lovely lunch as always. Crowley was already finished with his dish, but Aziraphale always took time to enjoy the nicely prepared food. Also, the demon never ordered the dessert. Crowley wasn't particularly fond of sweets, savoury things would always attract him. Yet, angel was surely sweet when he enjoyed his meal. It made demon feel as if he was falling into sugar-induced coma. But if that was ever a non-positive feeling, nowadays he couldn't not feel warmth in his demonic heart. A warmth that wasn't in demon's job description for sure, since Crowley was well aware it wasn't anger nor hate. Yet he did not dare to research and understand further. But he knew a certain ticklish feeling of curiosity was always present. 

"Of course, this is all lovely, but it does not settle the things that occurred in the park, Crowley."

Aziraphale spoke after he finished his dessert. The angel lowered the fork on the empty plate where was previously placed a piece of excellent cake with some fancy name. 

"What? Are you really trying to make me find the guy and apologise to him? Because if you do, my definition of apology may be a bit different than yours."

"Of course not. I meant on your staring. It is not like it was the first time you've seen couples kissing."

Crowley raised his eyebrows at Aziraphale's questioning. The angel usually wasn't so direct, but it almost seemed that all the brakes Heaven once had upon him went lose. Nothing seemed too fast now. 

"Well, uh, you know me...I'm...I'm curious."

In the lack of better words, Crowley mumbled something which made Aziraphale look at him with his blue eyes. The blue orbs seemed to expect a more elaborate answer. 

"I do know that. But why would you be curious about something that is so common?"

Crowley readjusted his glasses, as if afraid they might fall off his nose and reveal his eyes. And that was the reason, but it wasn't fear of people seeing the peculiar orbs. It was fear of Aziraphale seeing anxious rolling of his irises. 

"Well, if you have to know, it is for the same reason you would buy a book that you have been eyeing for some time."

Crowley finally said something. His face was slightly frowning as usual, trying to look calm and relaxed. 

"What do you mean?"

Aziraphale frowned in confusion, his blue eyes seemed to grow bigger. Crowley sighed slightly, looking at the angel with almost blank, slightly irritated face.

"You know, you see that one book but you don't buy it immediately. You see it again and again, and you finally buy it eventually."

Crowley finished his speech. Aziraphale was looking at him with both eyebrows raised, his blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted. And for a minute, he just did that, watching Crowley with bewildered look. Eventually, angel sighed and lowered his gaze, standing up as they were ready to leave the restaurant.

And they were quiet until the bill was paid. They were quiet on their way to Crowley's car. And the unbearable silence was finally cut by Aziraphale as Crowley drew through London like a demonic maniac he is. 

"You know your explanation would be much easier if you had just said you never kissed anyone."

This wasn't the smartest move, certainly not for Aziraphale, a clever angel. For it was something that triggered Crowley, and Bentley almost ended up crashing into a double-decker. 

"Watch it!"

Aziraphale yelped, instantly grabbing his own sit, trying to prepare if they really end up wrecked. Crowley quickly regained the control over the vehicle, slowing down slightly.

"Shut up."

Crowley hissed as they were nearing the bookshop. He did not shut down the car, as if he was just dropping Aziraphale off. Angel was not quite happy with that.

"I thought you'd like to get in and drink some wine. Would you like to?"

Aziraphale asked hopefully. He truly hoped he could soothe this situation. He hated tension between the two of them. And since neither of them have Heaven or Hell anymore, they only have each other. 

"Not really."

Crowley spoke, but his voice wasn't as confident as usual. However, his words still made Aziraphale feel that all too familiar feeling of panic and extreme anxiety, a wave of awkwardness and certain amount of pathetic feeling. Still, his friend was a constant inspiration to him. Aziraphale rememebered how Crowley asked him twice to go off together. 

Usually, Aziraphale would nod, wish his friend a good night and exit the car. But not anymore. He wanted to be stubborn and determined like Crowley. He wanted to spend the evening with his best friend.

"Sorry for being so blunt. I was just trying to comprehend what you...well, implied. I, uh, never knew."

The words seemed to flow without thought. Aziraphale felt conversation did not move in better direction. Crowley's scowl seemed to confirm that.

"Well, now you know. If you're going to smirk at me, feel free to do it behind my back."

Crowley snapped, this already well-known defence mechanism. Aziraphale knew he has to react fast.

"Crowley, I never had such intentions. I mean, you are a demon. I thought you would have already be expert in such things."

The truth came out and Crowley felt it. Aziraphale was speaking the truth, he did want to make this better. He did not make fun of him, and why would he? Supernatural entities don't feel the need for physical affection. But curiosity is part of their nature, too.

"I never felt the need, like I said."

Crowley whispered, following Aziraphale's sincere tone. Angel looked at him with gaze full of fondness. It was a melting gaze, ice was a puddle beneath those blue eyes.

"Well, this does not seem as conversation suitable for sober people in a car. Would you please like to come in bookshop? I would like your company."

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley who turned to look at him. The black glasses were still hiding his eyes, even though there were a very few people on street who could possibly pay any attention to them.

"I won't turn down this offer, angel. But I do not see any sense in continuing the conversation about this stupid topic."

This was enough for Aziraphale. The angel beamed as his gaze seemed to adore Crowley whose lips also curved slightly upwards.

"Fine, we won't talk about it. Come now."

And they were in the bookshop, drinking some of the best wine and talking about so many different things. Aziraphale spoke of that small fascinating restaurant a few blocks away and their remarkable cheesecakes, while Crowley talked about the new TV show that was filmed last year on some strange place he could not remember the name of. 

The evening was nice and pleasant. In fact, it was delightful. Every second they spent together was precious to both of them, they did not have to be aware of that. 

"Hey, angel?"

"Yes, dear?"

Crowley was lying upside down on Aziraphale's couch. Or sitting, however you want to call this strange position. Angel was sitting in his usual armchair, but he was comfortably burried in the pile of pillows instead of sitting as if he swallowed a broomstick. 

"Well, we can both say we like humanity, don't we?"

"Yeah, we can agree."

Aziraphale spoke, confirming Crowley's thoughts spoken out loud.

"But I was wondering, did you ever feel as if it would be...Well, I don't know, perhaps better in a way to be a human being?"

Crowley's snake-like eyes looked at Aziraphale. It was odd seeing the demon uspide down, the yellow orbs seemed as intense as ever. They held the expecting feeling, his eyebrows raised. The gaze reminded Aziraphale of the day Crowley suggested them being godfathers to a boy they initially thought was the Antichrist, but these eyes were deeper and less michievious. 

"It is an odd feeling, but yes. I did feel that. 

Aziraphale finally said, reflecting upon Crowley's question. Indeed, they were still an angel and a demon, but both of them noticed how they've grown more human over the millennias. It was fascinating to see people change, desperately trying to do whatever they can in their so short lives. And some of them had made more than both of them did. Some of them have taken more from life than Aziraphale or Crowley did. But they were different. Both of them were not meant to feel the same as humans do, but they chose the side of humanity. 

"Do you think we changed...in a way?"

Crowley asked, still holding the gaze with Aziraphale's blue eyes. 

"As if growing more human than we should have? Well, I...I think our choosing of side confirms that."

Aziraphale lowered his glass. Crowley finally switched the position, sitting in a more normal way than he previously was, but not less sprawled than usual. 

"Well, yes. We have chosen humanity, didn't we? But we are still on our own side. So what are we exactly?"

"Plainly speaking...We are an angel and a demon who abandoned their kin for the sake of humanity."

"And not-plainly speaking?"

Crowley insisted. Aziraphale sighed and fidgeted with his hands as he would usually do when in deep confusing thought. 

"I-I assume, it depends...on what we want to be."

He spoke, not completely sure in his words. Could an angel or a demon really have that option? To choose what they want to be and not to be who they were created as? 

"Well, if you put it that way, it's easy. I want to be me. A demon who likes humanity, enjoys its delightful and dreadful side along with his best friend angel."

Crowley simply said, a hint of alcohol giving him false confidence. Well, the demon was always quite confident person, or at least his temper acted confident. 

"Enjoying humanity? Well, we did try out a lot from humanity's inventions."

Aziraphale reflected upon Crowley's words. The demon was right. They were naturally curious. Or maybe curiosity was very contagious human trait. After all, curiosity was one of the elements that got them out of Eden. 

"Yes, but not all of it."

Crowley stated, switching his position again. He was now lying on Aziraphale's couch, arms crossed behind his neck and long, skinny legs dangling off the edge. 

"Like what, for example?"

"For example....Human affection."

Crowley said without thinking. He closed his eyes as if he was preparing to fall asleep any moment. Even though this demon developed certain habit to nap, that wasn't the case. He was not going to fall asleep. Not now when he realised in which direction the conversation turned once again. And not to forget he was the one who said he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Is that why you were curiously staring at that young couple?"

Aziraphale asked. Crowley sighed softly, realising there was no point in evading conversation once again. After all, angel was the only one he would ever speak to like this. 

"Yes."

"Funny thing, human affection."

Aziraphale said slightly nervous. At the same time, Aziraphale liked that Crowley was comfortable enough to be so open, yet he hated the very same feeling. 

"I wouldn't call it funny."

Crowley said after a minute of silence. He opened his eyes, slightly frowning as if he was in a deep thought.

"No?"

"No. I would call it...ineffable."

Crowley smirked, hint of sarcasm adorning his voice as his eyes quickly snapped toward Aziraphale who was tilting his head as if he was evaluating Crowley's statement.

"To us, definately."

"It doesn't have to be."

Crowley switched his position again. He resembled a restless snake. Aziraphale knew him too well to know that this often switching was Crowley's way of coping with odd situations. Just as Crowley knew Aziraphale's fidgeting with sleeves was a sign the angel was nervous.

"What are you implying?"

Angel asked carefully, finally meeting the demon's gaze.

"I'm saying if we wanted we could try it."

"Well, of course we could. You could tempt any human if you wanted to."

Aziraphale chuckled nervously. Even though his face wore a smile, his eyes were slightly colder. No one would notice that, of course. No one but Crowley. 

"Honestly, I wouldn't dare."

Crowley whispered, the sincere words slithered off his tongue. They startled angel. 

"Why?"

"I tried different human things. I disliked some of them. But some of them are so dear to me that I couldn't imagine living without them anymore."

"Like Bentley?"

Angel joked, his chuckle resonated through the stuffed bookshop. Crowley looked at him with eyes full of warmth that no demon should ever possess. Not even angels had such warm eyes.

"You can say that."

"So what exactly hinders you?"

Aziraphale asked curiously. Angel would never admit Crowley's answer brought a strange wave of happiness. He couldn't help himself as curiosity tempted him. He wanted to know why was this bothering Crowley so much.

"Well, I thought you'd figure it out already, clever angel. What if I like it? What if I start liking a human being too much? Their lives are like blink of an eye to us, angel."

Crowley's voice slightly raised, he spoke faster and his hands gestured vaegely. It finally dawned upon Aziraphale. After all, Crowley was no ordinary demon. Angel could feel Crowley's heart rarely harboured negative feelings like hate and anger. And even when it did, they were usually a consequence of a deeper and stronger feeling none of them could easily comprehend.

"You are afraid of falling in love and getting hurt. Feeling the loss."

Angel finally said the words. A conclusion that somehow linegered in the air, but it was still suitable for Aziraphale to be the one to say it. He knew Crowley had a soul. And, eventually, demon stopped struggling to prove the angel wrong. He stopped lying about his emotions.

"I felt loss twice. Never again. I think I couldn't cope with it."

Crowley lowered his gaze, trying to find something interesting in the pattern of Aziraphale's old, worn carpet. 

"I assume the first time was The Fall, right?"

And there it was. A sting. A flash of pain. Yes. It was The Fall. It was the incredible loss. And incredible memory of loss. It was the memory of who he was, a name that was now only a venom on his tongue. So suitable for a snake.

"Yes."

The answer was a heavy burden. It seemed as if the bookshop grew colder by demon's voice which was as weak as the flapping of butterfly's wings.

"What was...What was the second time? You-You don't have to...answer if you don't-don't want to, you know."

Aziraphale asked, really trying to not sound as a bastard. But the curiosity was eating him like acid. His heart was beating fast and strong like Big Ben clock tower.

"Nobody knows about the second time."

Crowley said with firm voice, but it was a facade. He knew he will tell Aziraphale, but that did not mean it was easy.

"Oh..."

"It was you."

"Me?"

Angel's blue eyes widened and even sparkled a bit in disbelief. He would never compare himself to the pain one endures while falling. That was not comparable, and yet, Crowley did it. He just stated it was practically the same feeling. 

"Yes."

"What-What do you mean?"

Aziraphale stuttered, trying to understand how is that possible. How could Crowley feel that? 

"The bookshop burning. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost my best friend."

And that is when clever angel finally realised. It was their human side, or at least Crowley's. He felt the same as any human would in similar situation. And deep down inside, Aziraphale knew he himself would also feel the hurt and pain. 

Aziraphale remembered Crowley saying he lost his best friend that time when he got discorporated, but it was a tricky situation. Angel never gave a second thought to demon's words. He dismissed them, feeling of guilt was creeping in now. It was blunt of him, the being of love and care. He should have cared more for Crowley. 

"Human affection is a very broad term, Crowley. And if you felt loss...It means you have already felt human affection. Otherwise, you wouldn't feel hurt."

Aziraphale wisely spoke, trying to somehow comfort demon and make him understand. Well, angel did not know what exactly is there to understand. It was so unknown and foreign, yet so vaugely familiar.

"Yes, but as you said, it is a broad term. There is a lot I didn't try out."

Crowley did understand after all. He understood more than Aziraphale realised. Once again, Aziraphale felt as if he underappreciated his friend. But it wasn't unexpected, after living for centuries with that definition of a demon as soulless, cruel being implanted deep into angel's mind.

"Well, I cannot say I did." 

Aziraphale finally admitted. That caused Crowley too look curiously at Aziraphale, with strange spark in his disturbingly beautiful eyes.

"Would you like to?"

Crowley asked a question Aziraphale expected but was not prepared for. The truth was, he did want to. He wanted to feel more of humanity. They were very materialistic beings, but they also possessed such complex feelings it often seemed a celestial being would go insane if they felt all of that turmoil. Human love was so strange, so painful in so short life, but it was so beautiful. If one asked Aziraphale to describe it, he would say it was like a magnolia flower. So short, yet so breath-taking. It was the most beautiful thing about human love. They could hate more than any demon from Hell and at the same time they could possess more vivid and passionate love than any angel in Heaven. Yes, both of them wanted to feel it. Even if it brought pain. It seemed worth it.

"As an angel I wouldn't be interested probably, but now that I have let so many human influences leave a trace on me, I am curious. But that also means there is a certain...thrill, turmoil and insecurity. Crowley, human affection is very complex and...well, not necessarily pleasant as it sounds."

"You will never know if you don't try it out."

The demon tempted him, Aziraphale felt it. But it was a temptation that was natural part of Crowley. The temptation that is not ill-natured, but it still did not take any consequences into account.

"Crowley, some actions change people and their relationship forever. Humans have short lives, they have a lot of others who are just like them."

"Yes, they expire after some time. But so many of them find that someone, they take a risk and they stay together until their death."

Crowley was stubborn, as always when he defended something he believed in. And to believe in love, it was a complete disgrace for a demon. And Aziraphale couldn't help himself but feel that love wave wash over him. After all, he was a being of love and he did love Crowley. But he felt fear also.

"Crowley, I don't think you understand what exactly you're implying."

Crowley shook his head, not agreeing at all with Aziraphale.

"I wouldn't say so, Aziraphale. We've been friends for 6,000 years. I am pretty sure there is not much that could change our relationship."

"That is the reason why it would be the worst. We only have each other. We know no death and we are best friends."

Aziraphale raised his voice slightly, a hint of panic and anxious dread embraced it. God, he wanted to follow Crowley's lead. And he thought it would be so much easier now that they are on their own side. But it was even worse. They did not take their own flaws and virtues of personality into account. After all, Crowley was always more reckless one. Aziraphale was always overthinking. None of them seemed to find a perfect middle.

"So what? We know each other too well. We both are curious and would like to try some things?"

"You can try them out with humans!"

Aziraphale almost shouted. Angel got up from his armchair. Sitting calmly was out of question now. Soon enough, he began pacing. That irritated Crowley.

"I do not want to try them out with humans! I want to try it out with you!"

The demon hissed, standing onto his feet also. He went to hover over the angel, trying to intimidate him, but Aziraphale bravely faced him. 

"Why the Hell would you want that?"

Angel asked, full of confidence only when he was with Crowley.

"Oh, for Somebody's sake, you are a really stupid angel."

Crowley pinched himself on the bridge of his slightly aquiline nose. He squinted, barely resisting urge to facepalm himself. 

"And you are a very rude demon. I will not stand for this."

Aziraphale squealed, sounding hurt like a little child. And it never annoyed Crowley, no matter what.

"Well, it's not like you have choice, angel. Who will you go to, huh?"

The demon mocked cruelly. He did not want to hurt Aziraphale, but the angel was often a bastard and that was obviously contagious.

"You are such a nightmare to be around sometimes!"

"And you are so irritatingly stubborn it is almost impossible to want to walk away from you!"

And it came to the point he stopped thinking before blurting out stupid thoughts. Yet, Crowley couldn't found an ounce of reason to stop, cool down and rethink his words. He simply did not care anymore.

"Oh, so now you like when I irritate you? Tell you what, you are so full of stupid ideas I almost always wish to abandon every inch of my common sense and just say yes to everything!"

Aziraphale obviously followed Crowley's lead, and it seemed the decision has been made. Angel was so red in the face, he look like an adorable killing machine with frown and blushing cheeks.

"Then what is the fucking problem!?"

Crowley snapped, trying to intimidate the angel by gettting even closer to him. Their faces were now inches apart, it almost reminded them of the time when Crowley pinned Aziraphale against the wall.

"Nothing, obviously!"

Aziraphale frowned even deeper, earning a very irritared eye-roll from Crowley.

"Just say yes-"

Aziraphale grabbed the lapels of Crowley's black jacket and forcefully pulled demon down to lose the height difference. And in that movement, he did not stop just there. Aziraphale stopped pulling Crowley toward him only when their lips finally met. And all the anger, annoyance and any foul emotion melted away under the fire of love, excitement and something that was just so completely them.

Crowley responded to kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's waist, pulling the angel even closer. Aziraphale let go of Crowley's jacket and cupped demon's handsome face with one hand, while the other found its way behind his neck, fingers playing with short fiery red locks.

None of them kissed anyone before, yet it came so natural. Maybe it was because they knew each other for so, so long. They memorised each other's faces to tiniest details. They knew themselves so well that they were like to pieces of puzzle finally put together.

The emotion they felt was so intense, like the first thunderstorm they watched together at the east side of the Garden of Eden. The rythym of their beating, human hearts resembled the deep growl of silver clouds, while the heat of love between them could ashame all the stakes ever burnt in human history. 

It was so right. As if it was always meant to be that way. Forever and always. 

Yet, it couldn't last forever. Aziraphale gently slowed down the kiss until they separated, never breaking the embrace they shared. 

Crowley gently leaned his forehead against Aziraphale's, their eyes clashing into something ineffable, yet perfectly understandable bond. 

"Well, that was...That was...new."

Aziraphale broke the silence when he felt his skin heating up. Blush creeped onto his cheeks and he smiled ever so sweetly, melting Crowley's heart for billionth time.

"Yeah...I bet it was. Wanna do it again?"

Crowley smiled widely, with eyes full of love. Aziraphale returned the smile. 

"Of course."

It is a lovely, funny thing. This stuff...The human affection.


End file.
